We're Moving!
by GilmoreJunkieJavaGirls
Summary: After he loses his job, Richard, Emily and a 15year old Lorelai are moving to Stars Hollow. CHAPTER SIX PART TWO ADDED!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** After he loses his job, Richard, Emily and a 15-year old Lorelai are moving to Stars Hollow.

**Disclaimer: **Guess what? I don't own anything!

**Author's Note: **I don't have much to say, except for "Enjoy reading, and please review!"

**Thanks** to Laura a.k.a beta for correcting the horrible faults I make in my grammar!

* * *

**We're Moving!**

Chapter 1

It was more than 24 hours ago that Lorelai had seen her father. The big door that already looked massive in her point of view did look at least twice as strong after those hours. She figured that it probably had something to do with business, 'cause what's new? She didn't think about it any longer and started to prepare herself for her date with Christopher, her boyfriend for at least a month or six. She was 15 years old, and according to her parents way to young for a boyfriend. They even sent a reverent who must stop her from 'giving away her most precious gift'. Now I should've mentioned that the direct reason for that was that Richard walked in on Lorelai en Chris getting pretty comfortable in her bedroom, but sending a reverent was a little over the top, according to Lorelai. And way too late. But a little bit of nodding and than pretending to go to the bathroom – also known as climbing out of your window – makes an end to the uncomfortable speech. Sometimes it all goes too easy.

That night (or actually more like morning) she stumbled into her room tired, drunk and with her t-shirt inside-out, after falling out of the tree twice which stood before her window. She knew that if her sweet lovingly mother had noticed that Lorelai was gone that night all hell would break lose, but there was a big chance she hadn't noticed – especially now because Emily was a little bit worried – which of course she outed by yelling – of her fathers weird behaviour. Lorelai was hoping the last, but she knew she would feel a little bit hurt if Emily indeed didn't notice her absence. That wouldn't be the first time though.

Another day passed without any sign of living from Richard, other than Emily and the frightened new maid running up and down to his study and back with food or any other things. He refused almost all the things. Meanwhile it was 11 o'clock at night and Lorelai was sitting in her room for the first time in a week around this time. The Haydens where at the Stiles' family, and Chris has to be there to entertain their annoying pain-in-the-ass son Jason a.k.a. Digger. In a non-dirty way of course. Not used to the early bedtime she was reading in her bed until she heard yelling coming from downstairs. Definitely Emily. A male-voice joined in – Richard. She hadn't seen her father for two days, so she decided to check what was going on. Hiding on the stairs where she had a good view of the living room _and_ could hear everything (however, in this volume you could probably hear everything in Tokyo) she got a good view of her father. The first thing that attracted her attention was that he looked tired, unshaven and wild haired. Not like she knew her father. Now a little bit worried she let the words drown in.

"No! No, no, no, I'm NOT moving! We can't bold after the first hitch! What'll that do to our name? What'll everybody say? And what would I be without the DAR? I'll become useless!"

"Emily, please. Be a bit reasonable! Do you think I thought our lives would go like this? Do you think this is easy for me? NO! Floyd Stiles was except a business-partner a friend for me, and he takes me for a ride! He's backstabbing me! I'm ruined Emily, _we're_ ruined!

Lorelai saw her dad taking a pause, but before she could let the words sink in or Emily could respond he carried on, with a bit quieter voice:

"People are laughing about us everywhere. I can't hear that, we're Gilmores for God's sake! We could just sell this house and from the money that brings up we can make a new start, at a new place..!"

"But what about Lorelai? She has her friends here, and if we're moving she has to grow up outside the civilized world!"

"The 'civilized world' where you talking about is happens to be the most disgusting world I know of, Emily. It just hurts that it took me 47 years to figure that out… I don't want my daughter to grow up between people like this! Look at her; she doesn't know what working is – all she does is partying. Who knows what she's doing with that Hayden-boy? I feel like I don't know my own daughter, and it isn't a nice feeling! This might be the best for all three of us."

"But–"

"I've been looking for a house, and I found a respectable little town. Very friendly, maybe a tad weird. But they're good people, and we're going to visit it tomorrow!"

"If you think it's the best…"

"I do think it's the best. I love you Emily, you know that. You have to trust me."

"Fine! I'll tell Lorelai tomorrow morning."

Apparently the conversation was over, but Lorelai was still sitting on the stairs, stunned. Moving? That meant going away from Christopher, away from the parties, away from school… Okay, maybe the last one wasn't so bad, but still. Look, she hates this life; the fake behaviour of people, the dresses, the expectations. But just as she had made it comfortable for herself and finally found a few positive points, everything falls apart. She was in an urgent need to make a pro/con-list.

Because she was still deep in her thoughts, tears in her eyes, she didn't hear her mother coming.

"Lorelai! What're you doing here! How much did you hear? God, don't you have any manners at all? Did you eavesdrop on us?"

Shit, damn, crap and more. Lorelai decided to apply her favourite method to handle Emily Gilmore: ignore her. Sail away to lalala-land. Beautiful, beautiful country.

"Lorelai, don't look away from me! Lorelai! God, I swear… Say something to me, or you're grounded!"

Ignoring was not an option anymore, this was too easy.

"And WHAT mom? So I can't move away with you guys, 'cause I have to be here?"

"What's wrong with you? You were always complaining about how you hated this 'culture'!"

"I do! I did! But now - I – Aaargh! I don't know mom! Can't I think about it? Let the words settle? I just heard my life is gonna change forever!"

And with that she stood up and ran to her room, grabbed a pen and paper and made two lists: a pro- and a con-list.

Pro's… What're the pro's for moving into a small town? First she wrote the things that came to mind earlier down: no private school, no crazy lacy dresses wherein you couldn't move, no fake people, not living by the procedures. After a little bit of hesitating she added 'parents more home'.

And than the cons. No Christopher – that was #1. But the things were a bit off between them anyway. He seemed distracted, and it looked like they only could go out with a group. Hmm, more cons. No parties. That's probably a little overdone, but there'll be a lot less partying. Maybe she would make (brrr, shiver) homework 'cause she would be so bored. Only the idea on itself brought a cold chill in Lorelais body. But her school is one of the best in the country, so she probably would be a little bit ahead, because despite that she doesn't make homework; she was one of the best in her class. Her secret: if you pay attention during class, you don't have to make homework for good grades. Except for projects and stuff, but that apart.

After a little more pros and cons – little and unimportant ones – Lorelai came to the conclusion that maybe moving wasn't that bad. She walked down, oblivious for the fact that it was 12:30 AM, and saw Emily blowing the candles out. She let out a little cough to announce her presence.

"Lorelai!" Emily let out startled.

"Does it mean I don't have to have a coming out party?"

When Lorelai watched closely she could have sworn she did see that, for maybe a second, there was a little smile on her face. "Yes. Do you really hate that so much?"

"How is this town named and when do we leave?" Lorelai said with a serious face, but with sparkling eyes.

"Stars Hollow. We're gonna visit it tomorrow and we're leaving as soon as possible."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** After he loses his job, Richard, Emily and a 15-year old Lorelai are moving to Stars Hollow.

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to ASP and the WB!

**Author's Note:** Took a little while (well actually a big little while) but here is chapter 2! One thing: of course I'm not forgetting Rory, and she'll be Christophers... That's all I say! Enjoy reading!

**Thanks **to _pinacoladachick_ for betaing!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Lorelai was sitting in her room. Well, actually it wasn't her personalized room yet, because the furniture still hadn't arrived, but it felt like her very own room. It was barely two days ago that she thought that if she would move, she would move on her own – without her parents. Nothing was farther from the truth, because now she was sitting in the room that she was allowed to decorate by herself. She never ever had a little bit of influence in her life, but now she could complete the project 'decorate room' on her own. The idea made her smile.

The Gilmores were lucky the house was pretty much done; Emily especially had a hard time adjusting to the new situation. Luckily their old house was already sold, so they didn't have to live in the gutter, but they couldn't afford diamond doorknobs for example. The new house was small compared to the old one, with two rooms and a bathroom upstairs, and downstairs a living room, a bathroom, a kitchen and an extra bedroom. The extra bedroom was Lorelai's room; her parents' room was upstairs. She felt a new sense of freedom, so far away from her parents. She could do whatever she wanted without having Emily and Richard notice something. She wished Christopher was still with her…

Yesterday, when Lorelai went to Christopher to give him an update on what's going on in her life, it wasn't a nice experience. Christopher and his family already knew what happened, because they had dinner with the Stiles family, and Richard and his family were the biggest conversation topic the evening. Christopher wasn't allowed to associate with Lorelai anymore, because it would hurt his – and his parents - reputation. After a huge fight and being threatening with military school, Chris resigned. So when Lorelai came to see him he was cold and averse toward her.

"I can't see you anymore, Lorelai. I really did love you, but my parents don't want me to see you or your family. You're the losers of the city. I'm sorry…"  
Lorelai ran away with the intention of never seeing him again.

Thinking about Chris made the tears come back in her eyes, but she blinked them away. She had better things to do, like reconnoitring Stars Hollow. She just saw a little part of the town when they went to see the house yesterday, and she got the impression that this wasn't an average town; in her neighbours' garden were dozens of gnomes for one, and this morning the blond woman who lived in the house was watching from behind her curtains with a pair of binoculars…scary.

Lorelai walked outside after yelling to her parents that she was going "out". Not yet twenty yards away the crazy-blonde-woman, who was probably in her late-thirties, yelled something to her. She stopped and turned around.

"Sugar, wait a sec! Aren't you one of the new people?" panting she stopped in front of Lorelai. "I'm Babette! Your neighbour. And you are…"

"Lorelai, nice to meet you." Lorelai smiled politely.

"Nice to meet you too, young lady. My, my, you're pretty. How old are you? Did you just move here? Yes of course, I can see that… Where did you move here from?" Babette asked all in one breath.

Choosing to ignore the last question, Lorelai answers: "I'm 15, ma'am. But I really have to go; I want to explore the town a little bit before dinner."

"Of course sugar, I'll see you later. I really want to meet your parents, and I wanna introduce my husband, Morey, to you. Bye doll!" And with that Babette went inside while yelling "Morey! Come down here!"

Not really sure what to think of the lady, who seemed nosy yet sincere, she walked her way to the center of the town. The next encounter with a person was a huge lady with short dark hair who waddled towards here.

"You must be Lorelai! I'm Patricia LaCosta, but call me Ms. Patty. Do you like the town for so far?"

Shocked from the verbal questionnaire Lorelai tried her best to come up with some witty, cute comments, but thanks to the emotionally happenings from the past day, it didn't really worked out the way she wished. "Well, actually I haven't seen that much, I keep running into people. How do you know my name by the way?"

"Small town honey, we know everything in an eyewink." Ms. Patty winked. "How would you like a tour, I think Luke can help you." Not waiting for an answer Ms. Patty shouts to someone across the street. "Luke! Lucas! Come here honey; let me introduce you to Lorelai!"

The boy, who apparently was named Luke, came with his skateboard under his arm toward Ms. Patty and Lorelai.

"How many times do I have to tell anybody? Don't call me Lucas!"

"Sorry honey. Let me introduce you two: Luke, this is Lorelai. Lorelai, this fine young man is Luke. I bet Luke can show you around. Bye dolls!" And with that Ms. Patty waggled away.

"Hi" Luke said a bit unsure. It wasn't usual that new people came to Stars Hollow, and if they did come they were mostly young families. So far there was never a girl around his age, let alone such a pretty one. He didn't know how to do 'normal', 'nonchalant' or at least 'cool', his arms felt like they were twice the size of normal, so he did one hand in his pocket while the other one clasps his skateboard. He felt like an idiot, a loser, a nerd.

"Hey" Lorelai replied with an unknown shyness. She saw he was VERY cute, a little clumsy and probably around her age, maybe a year older. "Emmh… nice, weird town you've got here."

"They're lunatics, all of them." Luke replied with a gruff voice. "It's not that bad though… Don't say I said that."

"Sure... Well, Ms. Patty said you would show me around, but you don't have to. I mean, you probably have something better to do…"

"No, it's okay. The tour should take a minute of ten, not much longer. Small town…" Luke said. "Let me just bring my board home, or to my fathers store, because that's closest. Do you want to come with me? It's part of the tour."

They began to walk towards a couple of stores, and Luke took Lorelai with him into a Hardware store. He greeted his father, introduced Lorelai, and dropped his skateboard in his fathers' office. A minute later they stood outside again. And with that the tour began. While Luke showed her around they talked a little. Lorelai learned that he was sixteen, he's a junior in school, is a big sports fan and while he didn't say it, his words showed his love for Stars Hollow.

The town was even smaller than Lorelai thought it was, and after about five minutes she and Luke arrived at a small lake. Luke told her it was one of his favourite places, because you could think about everything in silent. They sat down on a broken bridge, and Luke told her that there were many town events organized to collect money for repairing the bridge, but the funds haven't been raised yet. Then they sat there together in a comfortable silence.

After a minute or ten it became dark, so they walked together towards Lorelai's house.

"Thanks for the tour, I have the feeling I lived here for years now…" Lorelai said suddenly a bit shy.

"Oh wait 'til school starts tomorrow, you'll feel like a newbie. I'll probably see you then, right? I mean, I guess since you're a year younger you'll be in 10th grade, but Stars Hollow High isn't that big."

"Sure, see you then. Thanks again and bye!" and with that Lorelai moved inside the house, not aware that Luke was watching her walk away, in awe. He really liked this girl, but something in him said to just take it slow by building a friendship.

Emily and Richard sat in the house which was already decorated and moved in, because even if they weren't rich; they could afford a couple of movers. They didn't want a big cultural shock, right?

Lorelai walked into her room and she felt that this, even if her room wasn't finished yet, was more home then ever before. She was very curious about what the next day would bring her, and if her classmates would accept her. Thank god she knew Luke, because she really needed a good friend to help her with this new situation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** After he loses his job, Richard, Emily and a 15-year old Lorelai are moving to Stars Hollow.

**Disclaimer:** The names you don't recognize are probably mine, and all the others are ASP's and the WB's.

**Author's Note:** Busy busy busy life… I'm sorry for not updating so long, a lot is going on right now. I hope I can update sooner the next time, but no promises…

Review please!

**Thanks **to Laura for betaing!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Your imagination is a weird thing. When Luke showed Lorelai the school building yesterday, it looked small compared to her old school, but right now the building looked twice his size than when she saw it yesterday. She didn't have more time to marvel over the fact, 'cause Emily began to talk to her.

"Lorelai! I want you to behave, be polite to the teachers and find out as much as possible about someone's background before you decide to 'hang out', or whatever you call it, with people. Keep in touch with only the good, respectable persons. And do not – I repeat: do NOT – mention anything about your fathers' business failure in Hartford. We have to build a reputation, and you young lady have to help with that. Understand?"

Lorelai gave Emily an eye-roll and when Emily glared at her she nodded shortly.

"Good. Now come on, we don't have the whole day!"

"Mom, we're an hour too early. I doubt if the principal is even there."

"Of course he is, why would he not be there? Not all people sleep until noon like you would like to do Lorelai."

**(--- In The Principaloffice, After Emily Left---)**

Lorelai sat on a chair, while the principal, Mr. Howell, searched for her file, after explaining that he hadn't expected them so early and that's why he wasn't as prepared as he wanted to be.

"Ahh, there it is. Lorelai Victoria Gilmore. Well Lorelai, I understand you've just moved from Hartford for private business, correct?"

"Yes, sir." Lorelai answered, kind of surprised she was called 'Lorelai' instead of 'Ms. Gilmore'.

"Ah, you're coming from Kingswood Private School, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Wonderful! Well, I see your grades are fine, and I suppose 10th grade would be too easy for you. So I would like to place you in 11th grade. You'll have to work hard, but I think you can make it. Try to find a tutor or something. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes, sir!" Lorelais first thought was 'Luke'. Now she wouldn't be alone! She felt a like a big weight fell off her shoulders.

"Great! Here is your schedule, and your locker number. If there's anything wrong you can go to the school nurse or Miss Driscoll, who's the gym teacher. Any questions?"

"Not at the moment…"

"Than I wish you a great time here on Stars Hollow High. Goodbye, Lorelai!

And with a short goodbye Lorelai stood up and walked to the door, thinking how different this was than her old school. A bit unsure she walked into a still really empty hallway. Very soon she found her locker, and she decided to go see if Luke was ready. She walked outside the school and walked across the square towards the Hardware store, remembering that Luke told her that he very often helped his father opening the shop in the morning. Just when she'd arrived, Luke stepped outside.

"Hey there, stranger. Missed me?" Lorelai said.

"Lorelai! Don't you have to go to school? I mean, classes are starting in ten minutes."

"No kiddin'! No, but I just felt lonely in school 'cause my darling mother wanted to be early, which meant that I was there an hour early… And the talk with the principal was done in 15 minutes, and after a half hour of waiting I was bored so… Here I am!" Lorelai replied, while they started to walk towards school.

"What is your first class?" Luke asked.

"English… What's yours?"

"English too, but how? I mean, we aren't in the same class right?" Luke asked really confused.

"Ah right, forget to mention that… Well, the lovely principal thought since I'm coming from a great, difficult school and had good grades there that I could go straight to the 11th grade. She didn't want me to be bored. Looks like you're sticking with me!" Lorelai said with a big smile.

"Great, a crazy lady talking to me during class and letting me fail classes…" Luke replied with a grin.

"He, be nice! So, where do we go now?" Lorelai found it hard to believe that they only met yesterday. They already joked around and nobody had ever called her so much in a few days 'crazy', but she had to admit that it didn't bother her.

"Well, here's the classroom, the teacher is Mrs. Byington. She's okay – if you're not rude to her."

"I? Never."

**(---In The Classroom---)**

"Class, we have a new student: Lorelai Gilmore. Why don't you introduce yourself Lorelai?" A bit unsure Lorelai stood up, but soon she stepped in her imago as 'cute, charming and sexy', like she did in Kingswood. "Well, I'm Lorelai, 15 years old, and I've just moved here from Hartford. I was in 9th grade, but Mr. Howell thought that I would be bored there, so now I make you guys happy with my presence." The last part she said with a small laugh.

"Thank you, Lorelai. Does anyone have a question?"

"Have a boyfriend, beautiful?" A handsome boy but with a little not-so-sympathetic something in his face."

"Shut up, Frank." Luke grumped.

"Sorry Luke, are you in love with her?" Frank began to make kissing-noises.

"Boys, please! Okay, you may sit down again Lorelai. If you don't understand something, just ask me or another student. Class, attention please. Last time we were talking about…"

**(---After School---)**

"Tonight is a town meeting, do you want to come? We're always going with the group, well, most of the time Luke don't want to come with us 'cause he get aggressive listening to them – or so he says. Maybe you can persuade him?" Anne said with a wink. "What's going on between you two by the way?"

"Nothing, we're friends. Luke's one of the first people I met in Stars Hollow, he gave me a tour of the town. But anyway, aren't those town meetings boring? I mean, a council – men in suits, boring speeches?"

"Boring? You can't call Taylor brawling with Ms. Patty about who wants the floor boring! Taylor wants to be the new town selectmen, and because the Mayor isn't here a lot of the time, he wants to practice. And Kirk engorged him; Taylor is his hero – next to Luke of course... Oh, if Luke is there it's more fun; he's the one who says exactly what he thinks, and… Do you have any idea what I'm talking about?"

Lorelai, who has been listening amused and confused at the speech, began to nod a little.

"Miss Patty I've met, Luke mentioned Taylor – positive stories, the words 'moron, idiot, must kill' were used – and I've no idea who Kirk is."

"You have to see it yourself to believe. Are you coming tonight?" Anne asked again.

"Sure, why not. And don't worry, Luke will be coming too." And with that they said goodbye and walked both their own way.

She never felt so welcome in her whole life. Luke introduced her to his friends, and they were really nice. Anne, Peter, Marcel, Danielle, and Nicky – she already considered them as her friends too. And the thing that was weird was that she felt like herself. Sure, she was still hurt from Christopher's behaviour, but she didn't want to wallow. She just lived her life, and enjoyed the what seems positive change in her life.

She arrived home, yelled an "I'm here!" to her parents, grabbed an apple and the telephone on her way to her room and dialled a number.

"Hey Luke… You're going to the town meeting tonight!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** After he loses his job, Richard, Emily and a 15-year old Lorelai are moving to Stars Hollow.

**Disclaimer:** The word only says enough…

**Author's Note:** Here's the beta'd version of this chapter, it makes reading a lot enjoyable without stupid mistakes I guess. Sorry for the ones who thought this is an update, but I'll start working on chapter 5 tomorrow or somewhere around that, so it shouldn't take as long as my earlier updates. This is the last replacement of this chapter, I promise. It uploadeda little weird, did you see it? Well, now it's okay I guess.

_Love towards Laura for betaing!

* * *

_

**Chapter 4**

"I still can't believe you pulled me into this! If I die in there – or if I murder Taylor – it's your fault! Just so you know."

"Ah come on big baby, you know you want to introduce me to the town. You've to make sure that I'm talking to the cool people!" Lorelai said while mocking Luke.

"This is Stars Hollow, there're no 'cool people'. And don't be surprised if Taylor or Ms. Patty introduces you during the meeting." Luke said sneering.

"Oh goodie, I love being the center of attention!"

"Really? Huh, I didn't notice that."

"Oh shush! You know you loooveee showing me around!" Lorelai answered.

"Hey, are your parents coming too?" Luke said, quickly changing the subject, 'cause if she only knew how true that statement was...

"My father is; he says he has to start 'building on his social connections'. My mother isn't going – thank god."

"Why not?" Luke hadn't met Emily and Richard yet, but he heard stories about them. He knew already that Lorelai was a bit of a drama queen – that didn't bothered him, most of the time it was actually quite funny – but when it came to parents he couldn't suppress a feeling of anger. She should be happy she had a mother, even if she wasn't as great as most moms. He ignored the feeling though; it wasn't worth to get in a fight about.

"Without my mother here I can show the town that I'm sweet, nice, fabulous etcetera. If Emily is here, everybody would be scared of her, and ignore me." Lorelai said with a serious face – maybe because she _did_ mean it.

"Right… Stupid question. Well, come on, let's go. I hope you know I'll blame you for everything unpleasant that is gonna happen, right? And you're responsible if I kill Taylor."

Lorelai just pouted to him. Luke sighed and opened the door to the town meeting.

**(---)AT THE TOWNMEETING(---)**

This was the first official meeting with the town, and Taylor had the floor.  
He seemed annoying and a real rule-follower. 'He speaks like he thinks he owns the town.' Lorelai thought.

"And it appears we have new town members... I hope that this people will bring something extra in this town, otherwise they'll be completely useless to us. I believe their names are the Gilmores - and they coming from... Hmm, that's weird. Miss Patty, where are this people coming from?" Lorelai looked towards her father: he looked a little overwhelmed by this short, round man who he half-expected to sing the national anthem right in front of them. Knowing that he wouldn't be to happy if this Taylor-guy would start questioning about their past, she stood up.

"Hi, I'm Lorelai. One of 'the Gilmores' as the man over there so sweetly mentioned. That there is my father, and my mother is at our home, you'll recognize her by the look on her face - like she smells something really bad."

"Taylor, I promise, I'll do something about these skunks. Promise!" a man around the age of 40 said as to a reaction on Lorelais words.

"Mick, could you please arrange it before we're all die? I swear.."

"Die?Are we all gonna die? When, how, where? I have to get out!" and with that a weird looking boy who was around the age of twelve ran out of the building.

"And that was Kirk, he's crazy. The other man, Mick, is his uncle. I think he has his craziness from him, 'cause his other brothers are slightly normal. As normal as can be in Stars Hollow.." Luke explained to Lorelai.

"Wow, I think that was your longest sentence I ever heard you speak! How did it feel?" Lorelai teased a little, thinking about how she wanted to see his eyes roll again. She didn't get disappointed, 'cause not even a second later he gave her the thing.

"You're crazy" Luke said, while he kept wondering why he didn't mind.

"And look how well I'm fitting in here!"

"The worst thing is that you're right, you are fitting in. Not sure about your dad though." he replied while looking to the corner of the row, where Richard - who looked really confused, frustrated (probably because he was confused) and annoyed - was seated.

"Oh he's gonna be fine - or maybe not. It's just so different here than my old world. I like this way much better, but I'm not sure about my dad - or Emily. I think.-"

"Why do you call your mother 'Emily' instead of 'mom'?" Luke asked, while interrupting Lorelai.

"Hey, I was talking here! 'Mom' doesn't suit my mother. It doesn't suit my father too actually. Hmm, I have to start calling him Richard too, just to have it even. Nah, I just like the face of Emily way to much when I call her Emily and dad Dad." She wasn't really talking to Luke anymore, more to herself. Again Luke felt a little bit of anger in him - she had a mom but she almost wished she didn't, or so it seemed. Again suppressing the feeling, he turned his attention again towards the now bickering Taylor and Miss Patty.

"Just give me my hammer!" Taylor yelled in Patty's face. Lorelai, of course, had to say (a) "dirty!", but after a shush from Luke and a disapproving look from Richard, she continued to watch the fight between Taylor and Patty.

"Why is it your hammer? I don't see your name upon it! And do I have to remind you that it's my space we're using for this meeting! So I have the full right to have the hammer!" Ms. Patty said extremely calm.

"No! It's your space so you can't have the floor! Haven't you ever heard of a Trias Politica?" Ms. Patty rolled her eyes (Lorelai noted that they did that a lot in this town) and didn't protest more when Taylor took the hammer from her. She muttered something under her breath and sat down.

"Okay, after that annoying and unnecessary..." - he said that while looking at Patty disapproving - "interruption, I like to continue. Next on the agenda is... -"

**(---)OUTSIDE MISS PATTY'S(---)**

"Well that was interesting." Lorelai said after an hour long hearing really personal stuff of people.

"Did I say only one word too much?" Anne said, obvious that she was proud at her town.

"Luke was so mad! Did you see his face getting red?" Lorelai said remembering when Taylor began attacking Richard with questions about his work, where they used to live and if Lorelais behaviour was acceptable.

"Hey, I'm standing right here!" Luke said getting again a little red - this time from embarrassment for his behaviour.

"Oh, we're seeing you, cutiepie." Lorelai teased, while Anne saw it from the sideline, watching amused how Luke's redness began to take five different shades of red. He than saw Lorelai paling.

"Lorelai, are you okay? You don't look so good…" Luke asked concerned.

"Thanks Luke, how kind of you…" Lorelai replied with an eyeroll, but right after that she yelled (still a little weakly) "Oh my god, now I feel like a real member of this town! I just did my first eye roll! Aren't you proud?"

"Over the top, trough the roof. But you're sure your fine?"

"Yes, I'm okay. Just a wave of nauseous, that's all."

"AIIII!" Luke and Lorelai looked in terror who just screamed.

"Sorry, I felt left out." Anne said dryly.

"Don't ever – ever do that will you? I thought somebody got murdered there!" Luke was really angry; he always seems to grab his forehead when he was angry or annoyed. Again Lorelai wondered how well she seemed to know him in such a short time. She knew Christopher like forever, but she felt like she knew Luke better than she ever knew Chris. Chris… It still hurt to think about him. She wondered what he was doing right know… NO! She didn't want to see him, never, ever again. She was taking a boy-break. Except for Luke, 'cause he's just a friend.

And again Lorelai felt a wave of nauseous coming up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** After he loses his job, Richard, Emily and a 15-year old Lorelai are moving to Stars Hollow.

**Disclaimer:** I officially disclaim that I own Gilmore Girls or their characters.

**Author's Note:** The same chapter, but now without the faults and errors, so you should read it easier now! Thanks for the reviews people! The update shouldn't take long.

_Thanks to Laura, who beta'd this story!_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

There was something wrong with Emily, and Lorelai didn't know exactly what. Sure, Lorelai figured that Emily needed to adjust to this new life, but yesterday, when Richard was away, Lorelai heard her mother, her not-showing-any-emotions-mother, crying in her bedroom. Not knowing what she could do, she'd gone out again. She felt bad for that - maybe she should have gone to her, but she had no idea what she could say to her. She didn't even know her mother that well. So now Lorelai sat on the bridge, legs hanging over the end, just thinking. Too many thoughts were spinning around in her head, because beside the obvious problem with Emily, Lorelai had problems herself, she just wasn't happy with herself, but didn't know why because she loved being in Stars Hallow and its peacefulness.

Lorelai was oblivious for Luke who stood nearby a tree watching her for an amount of time. He just came looking for a quiet place, to get away from home. It was rare when there were other people around the lake, and Lorelai sitting there took him of guard. And such a quiet Lorelai was even a bit scary, and for a moment he couldn't help for staring, not wanting to intrude such a – what looked like – a private moment.

He shook out of his thoughts when he heard her sigh. Embarrassed by the idea of getting caught staring, he walked towards her and sat next to the bridge.

"Hey", Luke said not knowing anything better to say.

Lorelai almost fell in the water of the shock. "Jeez! Make a noise of something, do you want to have me dead!"

"Well emmh…" Luke began, but seeing her glare he decided to give her a break from his sarcastic remarks. "Nope, sorry. Watcha thinking?"

"Oh you know… Things…" Lorelai replied while staring into the water of the lake.

"Very specific. Wanna talk about it?"

"Nah, maybe later. What about you, what're you doing here?"

"Just getting out of the house…"

"Yeah, same here. Should we start group therapy, maybe find a few other people?" Lorelai asked, and to Luke it sounded like a desperate and not to mention very bad try to be her normal bubbly self.

"Sounds like a plan." The silence was painfully obvious for the next minute, until Luke started talking again, a little hesitating. "You know you can talk to me if something's bothering you, right? I'm a good listener.

Lorelai smiled a little. "You're sweet, but I don't think I should bother you with my little problems."

"Try me."

A little hesitating Lorelai started talking. "It's just that well.. Are you sure you want to know?" Luke nodded, so she continued. "I'm just really confused. I mean, I really like it here, it's homier than I ever knew before y'know? But my mother doesn't seem to like it 'cause she's moodier and she cries –she never cries, ever – and what if she wants to move? I don't want to move! I'm just gonna stay here! And" - Lorelai started really to ramble now – "I'm still upset about my ex-boyfriend 'cause he just let me dumped me because of what happened, I wasn't good for his reputation according to his parents. And also, sometimes, like a few moments a day, I don't feel good and get dizzy or nauseas and 10 minutes later its gone, y'know?" Not giving Luke any chance to react she continued her now frantic rant. "No of course you don't know, this is just a special Lorelai-disease. ARRGH I'm just so tired!" and with that she put her head on Lukes shoulder and began to sob a little.

Luke, who hadn't expect any of that, uncomfortable put an arm around her. "Well, just take it one step at the time. Your mother. You just moved here, so maybe she needs more time to adjust. And didn't your father started his new job today?" Lorelai nodded. "So, I don't think you'll move very soon, don't worry about that." She smiled a little, wondering how Luke knew exactly what to say, but before she had more time to think about that, Luke continued talking.

"Okay, next: your ex-boyfriend. The guy's an ass, I don't get why he listened to his parents 'cause they obviously don't know you or something, and he's even stupider 'cause he let go of you. You should be glad to get rid of him, he isn't worth a girl like you." Luke said, visibly and honestly angry about that

Lorelai smiled at that, but said: "You don't know how it's like to have such controlling parents. And I don't ever want to see him again, but still… And it's Chris - he was my first very serious boyfriend y'know, and we were friends since middle school. I never would have expected something so… cruel of him, not from him."

Luke gave her an understanding nod. "I think you'll get over him, you're better off without him." He got very serious again. "What I'm more concerned about is your health. I think you should go see a doctor or something 'cause is doesn't sound good. You know, my sister has the same problems as you for already a month or something, but she doesn't wanna go to that damn doctor, she can be so stubborn sometimes!"

Lorelai, intrigued the girl she didn't know the existed of, said "You have a sister? Didn't know that, tell me about her."

"Not so much to say." Luke stopped, but seeing the unbelieving look on Lorelais face he sighed but continued. "She's 15, ran away two months ago but she's back for about a month and you'll probably see her around school, if she isn't skipping it." Luke said in one breath.

"You shouldn't call that nothing, mister." Lorelai said. "Why'd she run away?"

Luke stared in the water for a moment. "Who knows? She's a bit rebel, you can call it that, and god knows what she's doing but it's probably something were he frowns upon. It started really with her moron boyfriend Jimmy, he's just a jerk. They ran away together, but ran out of money or something, 'cause they're back." He was quiet for a minute, and then Lorelai spoke. "Sounds a bit like Christopher." And they sat back in silence, just staring in the water.

"I can't even blame her that she wanted to get away from here you know?" Luke spoke. Lorelai opened her mouth to say something, but Luke interrupted her. "My dad is practically bipolar since my mom died six years ago. And the worst thing is that he's trying to hide it, but he does a lame job. He just does what he thinks is necessary, and he can provide us so I think he's doing okay, but I just wished he talked to me, and didn't act like he's fine while he's a mess! Liz must feel the same way." And with that he ended the Luke-rant.

Lorelai, for once, couldn't find the words. What do you say to something like that, in her eyes there wasn't a thing good enough to say and that would be true. So she put her arms around his waist and said "I'm so sorry, Luke. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Luke sighed. "No need to feel sorry for me, I'll survive. Feel sorry for my dad." And again there was a silence. "Don't get me wrong, my dad's a great guy and I don't know what to do without him, and seeing him like this…" Lorelai nodded. "I get it. Hey, shall I talk to your sister, convince her to go to the doctor together?" Luke thought a little, but then nodded. "I give you a low chance that it's going to work, but if you want to give it a shot… I'll introduce you."

Lorelai smiled. "Great, let's go."

"What, right now?" Luke asked unbelieving. Lorelai laughed at his shocked face. "Yup, no need to wait. Let's go." And with that she stood up, grabbed Luke's hand, pulled him up and they walked away while she was still holding his hand.

**(---)TEN MINUTES LATER AT LUKE'S HOUSE(---)**

"I don't know if she's home, so let me check. Make yourself comfortable" And Luke walked away, while Lorelai looked around and sat down on a big brown couch. Not a minute she heard the front door open and closing again, and a blonde girl came in. "Anybody ho-" she stopped yelling when she saw Lorelai. "Hey, emmh tell me if I'm mistaken, but I believe you weren't here this morning." Lorelai laughed a little at the remark. "Nah, I'm the new lamp. See me shining!" she joked, but got serious again. "Hi, I'm Lorelai. And you would be Liz?"

"Yup, the one and only. So you're Lorelai, Luke mentioned you." With Liz' words Lorelai got a bit red, but she did a good job in hiding it. "Always nice to be mentioned. Luke is somewhere around seeing if you're here." And just when she finished that sentence, Luke came down the stairs. "Did I just hear Liz?"

"Hi big bro, nice you recognize me. I'm just meeting your new girlfriend." Luke got red, and raised his voice. "She's not my girlfriend Liz, jeez. Can't you be friends with someone?"

Liz looked at Lorelai, and said to Luke "Sure you can, but she looks like your type." Luke became really uncomfortable now, but expressed that by being irritated. "Based on what? The few girls I ever dated?" Seeing the amused expression on Lorelais face, he got embarrassed so he decided it was a good time to bolt and let Liz and Lorelai talk. "Emh, I just have to go get something from my room. Liz, do you mind sitting with Lorelai for a sec?" Not waiting for an answer he practically ran upstairs, 'getting some stuff'.

There was an uncomfortable silence downstairs. Lorelai, wanting to break it, said a little hesitantly "So Liz… How are you doing?" Liz looked at her a little expectantly. "Fine, and you?"

Lorelai, expecting that question, answered it with an "I'm okay, I guess." She then saw Liz' face turning a little green. "Are you sure you're fine, 'cause that's a lovely shade of green you're wearing." Liz jumped up and ran to the hall, into the bathroom and slammed the door closed. Lorelai followed her, and stood on the other side of the door, waiting for Liz to come out again.

When the door opened again, a pale Liz came out. "Sorry." She said obviously embarrassed. "It's okay. Does this happen repeatedly?" Lorelai asked kindly. Liz looked a little uncomfortable. "Well… Yes."

"Have you seen a doctor?" with those words Liz jumped up. "Not that damn doctor again! Did Luke put you up to this? Just mind your own business! I know what's wrong, so there's no need to go to a doctor!" she yelled, and ran up the stairs. Lorelai, shocked by the outburst, stood still for a few seconds and ran after Liz. She almost ran into Luke, who came to see where the noise came from. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he got a change Lorelai said "I'll explain later, I've got to go after Liz, be right back!" Luke stood still, wondering what the hell just happened.

Lorelai knocked on the door wherein Liz disappeared a second ago. "Liz. Please open up, I won't start about a doctor." There was silence. "Please Liz, if you know what you have, maybe you also know what's wrong with me!" Lorelai tried again. There was silence again, but after a short amount of time Lorelai heard her going to the door to open it. Liz stood there, tear streaked, but stepped to the side to let Lorelai in.

"You're right, Luke told me about your… health, and that's the reason I'm here. Because I have exactly the same trouble – dizziness, throwing up, emotional - but I don't know what's wrong. So maybe you can help me?" Lorelai almost pleaded. Liz watched her for a second, and then asked hesitantly "Do you have a boyfriend?". Lorelai, didn't see that question coming, so she wasn't prepared. "Well, no. I mean, not anymore. What has that to do with anything?" Liz didn't answered that question, but asked another – slightly more blunt – question. "Did you sleep with him?" Lorelai, who got a vague feeling where this was heading, decided to answer that instead of a 'Hello! Personal!'-answer who she would have given anyone else. "Well, yes…" Liz nodded and walked to her drawer, where she grabbed a box. "Than maybe you should take one of these." Lorelai looked at the box and turned pale. "Bu-… Ho-… Can't…" Overwhelmed she put her head in her hands. She now saw all the other signs of a pregnancy. She sighed. "Yes it can."

Liz looked at her full of pity. "I know how you feel." Lorelai looked up at her. "You too?"

Liz nodded. "I for sure, but you don't know it for sure. Take the test." Lorelai got tears in her eyes. "But what if…?"

"Don't 'if' it away, Lorelai. Do you want to take the test now, here? That way you won't have to do it alone." Lorelai thought for a second and than nodded. "Okay, so you take the test, I think you know where the bathroom is. I'll say to Luke that we're gonna talk some more or something." Lorelai only nodded again.

**(---)FIVE MINUTES LATER, LIZ' BEDROOM(---)**

"Liz, have you told anyone else? Like your boyfriend, or a friend?" Liz shook her head. "No, I don't know how. I probably should, I think I'm about three months." Lorelai did the count. "So that's why you ran away?" she asked.

Liz nodded. "Yeah, I had to clear my mind. Jimmy was with me all the time away, but the great opportunity didn't come." Lorelai understood that. "Sorry to start about again about this, but haven't you stopped by the doctor about this at all?" Liz hesitated a bit. "Well, no. I really, really, really don't like the doctor." Lorelai smiled a little about the 'really, really, really'. "And what if I go with you? I surely have to go, whether this-" pointing at the box of the pregnancy test "-turns out to be pink or blue." Liz sighed. "I guess… I'll have to go sometime, right?" Lorelai smiled. "Yes you have to." She looked at her watch. "Damn, still three minutes to go."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** After he loses his job, Richard, Emily and a 15-year old Lorelai are moving to Stars Hollow.

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim I own Gilmore Girls. Thank god I don't, there's only so many pressure I can handle!

**Author's Note:** Part 2 of chapter 6 is added, and a few things have changed in the first part. Read the A/N on the end of this chapter please! And you know, review, cause they help me write faster.

And it still stands: who wants to beta this chapter? And maybe the next ones too? Because I bet there are a lot of errors in this chapter!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6**

"Okay, thank you… Yes, we'll see you tomorrow… Okay, bye!" Lorelai hung up the phone and smiled. "All done, we're set for tomorrow at 3!"

"Thanks Lorelai… Will you come pick me up, than we can wait together?"

"Of course! It'll be okay. I guess. Well, I'll go find Luke before he thinks I've abandoned him." Lorelai winked.

"Okay, bye Lorelai! I'm happy for you that you're not… y'know. Maybe you just have the flu?"

"Maybe, but I guess the nice doctors have an answer. And you're gonna be fine Liz; you have Luke, your father, probably Jimmy, me… You're gonna be fine. Okay?" Liz nodded a little. "Okay, good! See you tomorrow!"

Downstairs she saw Luke, who was sitting on the couch reading a magazine, until he saw Lorelai.

"Hey! Thought you were dissolved the earth or something!"

"Nah, still here. And ehh, Liz is gonna be fine, much more I can't say. But I probably should go and do some homework because math… Well, it's a little much more difficult on SHH then math on my old school. That, and I suck at math. Hey, can you help me? Like a tutor?"

Luke, who was looking relieved when he heard that his little sister was going to be okay, started to look a little spooked at the word 'tutor'. "Me? Oh, no, I'm not the one you want helping him. I'm not so good in school. Can't help it, it's in my genes or something. Believe me, I'm the Einstein of the family."

Lorelai giggled a little at his face. "Huh. What is your grade for math?"

"Eh, a B…"

"So! If you help me catch up till I have a B I'm happy! Thrilled! Over the roof! Well, my parents wouldn't, but it's better than a D or C or even a F. So please Luke... Please, please please?" Lorelai pouted. This was the first time Luke saw a girl pout like _that_. Wow. You couldn't say no to that…

"Okay." Luke sighed as sign as resign. Almost instantly Lorelai was hugging him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She chirped happily. Luke, who was looking very uncomfortable and about 7 shades of red, put his arms awkwardly around her waist, until she pulled back.

"You're welcome… So, let's get started!" He said – because really; he couldn't think of a reason to not want to spend time with Lorelai, even if it was over homework.

**(---)ABOUT AN HOUR LATER, THE DANES' LIVINGROOM(---)**

"Luke… I'm bored."

"Really… Huh, I didn't catch that when you said that the first couple of thousand times." Luke said, a little aggravated. "You really have the attention span of a toddler, you know that?"

"Yeah well, as long I'm happy. But really, I think I'm prepared for tomorrow… Thanks Luke, I mean really: thank you. You're a lifesaver."

"It's no big deal. I'll walk you home, okay?"

"You don't have to…-" Lorelai started, but didn't finish the sentence by seeing his face. "Okay, let's go."

They walked towards her house, and when the house came in sight Luke asked a bit uncertain "Ehh, Lorelai… I don't want to pine, but you only said something about Liz… But eh, d-do you know what's wrong with you? Do you think you're getting down with the same thing?"

"I don't know Luke… It's not the same Liz has, that's for sure. But I'll go see a doctor tomorrow. Don't worry about it." Lorelai smiled.

"Okay… Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, it's okay, I'm going with Liz. I'll let you know what's wrong okay?"

"Emmh, sure. I'll see you tomorrow on school." Lorelai waved goodbye and went inside her house. Luke walked back to his home, thinking about how pale Lorelai was, but boy was she beautiful.

**(---)THE NEXT DAY(---)**

"Miss Danes? You may come inside." An assistant of the doctor said to Liz.

"Okay… Can my friend come in with me?" Liz asked. De doctor looked from Lorelai to the pale face of Liz. She nodded. "Of course."

Inside the doctor sat begin his desk. He stood up to shake their hands "Hello Liz, it's been long since I've seen you. And you are…?" directing towards Lorelai. "I'm Lorelai Gilmore doctor. I've an appointment right after Liz, but she wanted me with her in here, and I want her to be with me. That's okay right?"

"Yes of course." He directed them towards two chairs on the other side of the desk, and sat down himself again. "Okay, Liz, what's wrong with you?"

"Well… I guess I'm pregnant. That's what the pregnancy test said anyway."

"Okay… We need to draw some blood to confirm it." The doctor said, and he grabbed a needle. "This could sting a little." Liz looked scared at Lorelai, who grabbed her hand and squeezed it. The doctor finished drawing blood and gave it to a nurse who came in. He asked Liz a few questions and suggested then to go on with Lorelai, and wait for the results. They both agreed and Lorelai and Liz switched places.

"Lorelai Gilmore. I don't think I ever saw you in town?"

"That's right sir, I just moved in here." Lorelai answered.

"That would explain it. Do you know what's wrong with you?" The doctor asked gently.

"Not really… I've the same symptoms as Liz, but the pregnancy test was negative. I'm nauseous, dizzy, emotional… That's it I guess."

"Okay. We still need to draw blood, because the home test isn't 100 accurate. You got your period this month?"

"Emmh… No, but I skipped periods before. Especially when I'm stressed." Lorelai said a bit defensive. The doctor nodded. "Right. So far, last question: do you suffer diarrhoea?" he asked.

"A bit, it's not a real burden." She said. The doctor nodded again. "First I'll draw blood from you, and then we'll need to wait for the results."

_A/N: Lorelai pregnant? Or not? Tell me what you want please, because honestly I really don't know yet. I think it's kind of cool to have a real Rory (however, I'm not planning to bring Chris in either way). Otherwise it would be a Rory who will not be born for years after, so Lorelai would not be the teenage mom. Though choice huh? Tell me what you want!_


End file.
